Izumi Reborn
by Rozabeth23
Summary: Izumi Modoriya is transported to another world after she is knocked off a cliff by her friend? Rival? Kaachan. Whats going to happen to her in this world without heroes. FemIzuku PapaTsuna AdultGEN10 family fic.
1. Chapter 1: a new world

Chapter One: Izumi travels to another world

It was a cloudy day when the worst day of my life happened. I'm not sure if my memories are just that cloudy from all the injections I suffered after or if the sky actually had clouds but one thing for sure is that the farthest I can remember is someone calling me useless and falling off a cliff into a lake but my body never hit the water. I awoke dry and in the arms of a man with gray hair and transparent skin. He smiled at me.

.

..

…

…

…

..

.

" I wonder little miss, will you find my solution" he whispered to me as another needle entered my skin. I was in pain, the little glow coming from the syringe was yellow. The color of fear. The color I hate. The only color besides these gray walls. I can't help but wonder why? Why did I have to be found by this creepy old man.

"Oi, look we got something here." A voice yelled out and I looked over from where the restraints would let me. On the computer there was all these lines and they were all very weird. I have no idea what they mean. But I have an idea that it will lead to more needles more experiments more yellow.

"Oh, she is finally activating her flames huh? Bout' time we've been injectin and electincin' her for bout' a year now." A heavily accented voice added.

Is that good?

"that's nothing you idiots, its only a sign we have found the right recipe. I want you to load her up with this until she has more extract than blood." The old man yelled at them with a cruel smile on his face.

Its bad. I don't want that. It sounds painful. I start to struggle but its no use, I'm sedated and the only sign of my struggling is my left pink and wild eyes. I can barely move a millimeter. I can't handle this

"Won't that kill her?" The computer man asked.

Will it? Will it matter? All I feel is pain. I want momma, do I even have one all I

"One way to find out." Replied the accent men.

What about heroes, in my heart it scream they exist why wouldn't anyone come to save me? Do I deserve it, I'm just a useless experiment. I remember someone calling me useless. Atleast he never tortured me with needles. Who was he? Is he why I am here now?

"Hook her Dill, we got to follow what Doc says." Said the computer man a he swirls in his chair his oily brown hair shining almost black from the greese as his yellow teeth flash in a sadistic smile before he stands up to create a new mixture to in in insert into me.

I don't want it. Tears flow from my eyes as Dill appears closer and grabs my arm in a tight grip before inserting another needle.

"We'll be needing more needles if we want to get this done in time"

What? Please no

"In time, what do you mean?"

"Doc always rushes when he's in a breakthrough, might as well not get yelled at before hand."

That was the last sentence I heard before blacking out from the pain and waking up in a cellar.

.

..

…

…

…

..

.

"Hello Sunshine." I bang against the wall as I turn and look to see dock looking at me from the other side.

"Now now, don't be like that you are me little miracle those idiots forced a wonderful development upon you." He said as he opened the door and approached me. I was frozen. I couldn't move. Please stay away, I prayed but the words failed me as well.

"here Sunshine look," He said as he grabbed my arm and slit my wrist with a pocket knife. I screamed and grabbed to stop the bleeding but it healed automatically. I finally got a quirk.

What's a quirk? Why am I happy and afraid? I know why I'm afraid but why happy. There's no reason to be happy. I'm here.

"aren't you happy, you gained a regeneration skill so we can do experiments all the time." He said with a smile before dragging me out of the cage and into a golden room with a thousand of scary men.

Oh no this is bad; this is not a normal thing. There's no table with restraints but there are scary men every where.

"first things first meet Arnold, he's our boss" Doc said as he threw me to the floor. The only supplements I've had from injections.

"what is this filth." Arnold asked with a snarl on his upper lip. He was not a nice man.

"Our golden egg watch this" Doc said as he drew a scalpel and drew a line on my left femur. The wound healed almost immediately only a few drops of blood showed the proof of the injury.

"strong flames?" Arnold asked with Doc with eyes narrowed.

"that's just it she didn't have any when we found her. After a year of sun experimental drugs, we found one that did this but she still hasn't activated any sun flames." Doc said with a smile.

"Interesting, maybe Sloan can force activate them? Would you like to have a little punching bag Sloan?" Arnold Asked and Sloan frowned before smiling.

"I would be honored, boss" He said with a bow before approaching me and asking Doc "May I"

"She's mi-"

"Of course, train my little warrior." Arnorld interrupted Doc. A living weapon was a available if only he could force her into his personal guard.

No more experiments but is this better? I wonder.

Doc looks upset so maybe.

.

..

…

…

…

..

.

It was not better I was trained to fight and trained to kill for a eight hours a day before being locked up. Sloan was at least nice. He gave me solid food instead of needles and although it looked horrible I was grateful to Sloan. He may beat me to a bloodly pulp but at least he feed me three times a week and that's a lot better. I only wished the experiements on how fast I can heal from different wounds would stop.

Little did I know that all that was about to change.

.

..

…

…

…

..

.

I awoke to loud explosions, there was fire everywhere and I was in a cage. Did I do something to upset Sloan to where he wanted to see if I would regenerate from being cremated. Tears started to scream as I touched the bars to see it they move. I jumped back and lost a layer a skin, the bars were so warm they melted my skin.

I looked at my hands and noticed they were pink from the new skin. I'm stuck in a bared oven. The thought was scary, were they really going to cook me.

"Run it's the Vongola" I heard a scream. Vongola, what is that if someone is screaming it must be terrible I hugged my knees as I sat in the middle as world around me burned.

"What the hell" a man with purple hair and heterochromatic eyes snarled as he approached my cage. He held a trident in his hand and it destroyed my cage and he walked closer to me. I closed my eyes as I prepared to be impaled.

He knelt down to the ground and forced me to look at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me and I blinked in surprise.

"Aren't you going to stab me or beat me like everyone else?" I asked him and he frowned.

"why would I do that?"

"Ever since Doc made me heal automatically Arnold make sure its tested every day."

He frowned before picking me up.

"lets get you out of here"

"where are we going?' I asked I was unused to being held this way. It didn't hurt. I was so use to getting hurt when others grabbed me.

"to see the boss." He said as he as he jumped over a wall of fire and head over to a group of people.

'Arnold?" I asked that was the boss of the people who experimented on me.

"No my boss Tsunayoshi" he said as he neared a white haired man.

"Oi, pineapple head what … who is that?" the white haired man started to yell but stopped.

"I found her, she was experimented on" he snarled and I flinched. Angry men usually hurt me more but this one seemed nice.

"Better get boss, he's good with kids." White haired said.

"What is it?" a man with his head on fire asked he had really pretty yellow eyes.

"I found her in a cage," purple hair said as he set me down in front of fire hair.

he wasn't as tall as the other two but he was still really tall to her.

'Hello, what is your name?" he said as he knelt down to her level.

"Izumi, but the scientist calls me Sunshine after I started healing fast." I said staring at my feet. Hoping he didn't want to see it. He was a boss too so he might want to hurt me.

"Izumi, would you like to be part of my family?" fire hair asked me and I was surprised and tilted my head.

"How? And why? Why would you want a useless experiment, Arnold said I was only Sloans lil' punching bag." I said with wide eyes. How do you join a family? Was he trying to adopt me?

"she's unfamiliar with mafia matters it seams." A teenager with an afro said as he peered over fire head at me.

"You are not useless and you are not an experiment" fire head said as he stood up and took my hand.

"You are famila." He said with a smile and I smiled back.

"ok Papa" I said smiling at him and he faltered and all the other men laughed.

"Papa" he said looking kind of funny but a tall man patted him on the back.

"ha ha papa Tsuna sounds nice."

"Don't call boss that baseball freak" white haired yelled.

"Papa Tsuna to the extreme!" another voice yelled.

"No not you too."

"There's no escape now boss" a purple hair girl appeared out of nowhere.

"Chrome?"

"Alright, Izumi, I'm papa."

I smiled, kind of unsure what just happened but I have a papa and he was nice and everyone was smiling and they weren't even scary. I didn't know smiles couldn't be scary.


	2. Chapter 2: nightmares

Authors note:

Izumi is 8

Tsuna is 27

Gokudera is 27

Yamamoto is 27

Hibari is 28

Murkuro is 28

Sasagawa is 28

Chrome is 27

Lambo is 18

* * *

Previously is Chapter one:

You are famila." He said with a smile and I smiled back.

"ok Papa" I said smiling at him and he faltered and all the other men laughed.

"Papa" he said looking kind of funny but a tall man patted him on the back.

"ha ha papa Tsuna sounds nice."

"Don't call boss that baseball freak" white haired yelled.

"Papa Tsuna to the extreme!" another voice yelled.

"No not you too."

"There's no escape now boss" a purple hair girl appeared out of nowhere.

"Chrome?"

"Alright, Izumi, I'm papa."

I smiled, kind of unsure what just happened but I have a papa and he was nice and everyone was smiling and they weren't even scary. I didn't know smiles couldn't be scary.

Time skip:

Izumi is now ten years old and has been living as Tsuna's adopted daughter for 2 years.

Time skip End

* * *

Chapter two:

"Did you think it would be that easy?!" Doc screeched as he took hold of my arms and my blood froze in fear. No, I was free. I had Papa and people who thought I was worth something. I'm not just an experiment. I don't want to be tested on. Tears fell from my eyes as he grabbed a syringe.

'No" I screamed, no more needles I begged with all my heart. Papa save me.

"Yes, little Sunshine. I will always be with you." He said as he smiled a smile filled with so much poison. How could it still be considered a smile?

"Papa Help" I yelled, wishing for papa to save me from Doc. The mad man who haunted me wherever I go. In the shows of my dreams. In the darkness of my heart. In a place where no light could shine.

"No use calling for dear old Papa, no can save you, your mine little Sunshine," He taunted before grabbing a scalpel to rip me into pieces.

"No, No, NO." I yelled knowing it would never end with my regeneration ability.

"Izumi"

"No NO NOOO NO" I yelled even louder.

"Izumi its alright" that was different voice, I opened my eyes and saw papa in his orange satin pajamas starring at me worried.

"Papa?" I asked as I escaped. Escaped from the nightmare I was trapped in.

"Izumi its alright, Papa's here. You're awake. Its over sweetheart." He said as he patted my back and I realized I was in his lap and he was comforting me.

"Papa it was horrible." I muttered as I cried into Papa's shoulder.

"I know honey, let it all out." He muttered as he rubbed small circles on my back. I muttered about the dream into the night to Papa until I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep. Thank goodness for that, all my dreams are nightmares.

.

..

…

…

…

..

.

"Good morning Izumi." Papa said as I entered the grand dining hall in the Vongola manner. I'm still surprised that my sweet papa is the world's most powerful mafia don. He's so cool. I love papa.

"Morning Papa, you said you wanted to talk to me about something." Please don't be last night, please don't be last night. Please don't be last night.

"Yes, well I just wanted to talk about last- I mean about your education." Papa started out seriously looking at me before getting nervous and changing the subject. I' m just glad he didn't say last night. I'm not ready to talk about it. I never will be.

"Yes Papa."

"I don't want to trust your safety with some school where my enemies might find you." Stupid mafia's that want to try and use me as leverage in other words.

"So I was wondering if you would like to pick a tutor Hayato offered to teach you but he can be quite difficult so I thought I would let you choose." A tutor so home schooling I know just who.

"I want papa's tutor." I told papa with a smile and a look of dread crossed his face. I wonder why?

'Mine? How do you know about him?"

"Uncle Hayato told me you had the world's greatest tutor. Uncle Takeshi said that he was a lot of fun to be with. Uncle Ryohei said he had strong sun flames like me and him. Uncle Kyoya said that he was really strong and could help me defend myself. Aunt Chrome also said good things about him." Papa blinked.

"why would they, what questions were you asking about Izumi." Papa said, as he looked at the table.

"I ask about everything and especially about papa. Look I even wrote a book about all your traits and weaknesses. I write on all the people I like," i said grabbing some of my research books.

"they look very … nice Izumi." Papa said with a strained smile. _With these books in the wrong hands, she could ruin vongola. He couldn't burn them though she worked so hard and is so happy._

"Thanks papa, I love researching and noticing stuff, here's one on Grandpa. Uncle Mukuro said you would like it. Something about making something easier."

"Thank you sweetheart." Papa said as skimmed through the book before shutting it and looked at me very seriously.

"Are you sure you want the same tutor as papa, Izumi."

"Yes papa, it has to be him. Please." I asked and widened my eyes. He smiled and he had tear in his eyes.

"alright baby, I'm just so sorry,I know he will help make you into a wonderful Vongola lady." Papa said crying before some pretty maid ladies came in with our breakfast.

.

..

…

…

…

..

.

* * *

Tsuna's POV (AKA Papa)

* * *

I sighed as I entered my office and made a call I was already feeling horrible about. I didn't want it but my darling little girl had made up her brilliant little mind. I hope she won't be hurt too badly from his training the thought of her doing half the things I did and at the ripe age of ten is just disheartening but only the best and he is the best. But he's also the worst. Another sigh past my lips as I picked up the phone and dialed the number to my previous tutor, the world's greatest hitamn, Reborn.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"What do you want dame-Tsuna" I guess I'll never grow out of that stupid nickname.

"Reborn, I have a job for you." I said fighting off the tears as I thought about the next few words that are going to pass my lips.

"Does it have any thing to do with the rumors of you adopting a child, dame-Tsuna?"

"it does, I don't want her safety in the hands of some school and am looking for a tutor."

"just a little dolcile lamb isn't my style, I train warriors and leaders. Not princesses and dolls."

"She asked specifically for you and as for her training, she also want to be able to fight."

"a little angel, does she have any flames?"

"Sun flames"

"Oh, not up to my usual standard but since its from you I guess I'll see how it goes. When can I meet her."

"Whenever you get here, she does not leave the mansion. Also there are things you should be aware of before you start. "

"Oh"

"I wish to discuss them in person."

"Keeping a tight lid on your little girl huh, tsuna?" a small smile lifted at my face, he's taking me serious at the moment.

"I'll be there next Tuesday at 5:00 don't leave the mansion or else." HIIII

"Of course reborn." And with that he hung up. It has started I better tell Izumi.

* * *

Resuming to Izumi POV

* * *

"Izumi, can you come meet me in my office so we can talk about Reborn?" Papa asked and I narrowed my eyes reborn? What was he talking about

"reborn?"

"The name of you new tutor and my previous one." I smiled I was going to have the best tutor ever. Everyone always say something awesome. I want to be awesome too. Like papa and his tutor. I bet he is the best person ever.

"Ok, papa"


	3. Chapter 3 : SHORT-reborns training

Previously in Izumi Reborn, Izumi begged and pleaded for a tutor she knew next to nothing about now that she has gained what she asked for let's see how she handles Reborn's training. The road she has chosen is long and hard but the walk to success is never easy. Reborn has the body of a eighteen year old.

Chapter three: Reborn's training

Reborn's training was rough to put it shortly, it was obvious that Izumi didn't know what she was getting into but it was well worth it. Reborn was glad to have a willing student it was completely different than training Dino and Tsuna. Izumi was bright, willing, and due to her regeneration she had an almost endless supply of stamina. The first thing Reborn decided to work on was Izumi's hand to hand combat.

"lets keep going Izumi" Reborn said as Izumi struggled to pull herself up to continue the fight. Reborn knew the fire was there. He just had to keep her blood boiling.

"good job Izumi" reborn said rubbing his jaw, he was holding back considerable but for her to be able to land a hit within the first three months of training was somewhat astounding to him.

"again!" reborn yelled at her as she battled the men he had Tsuna lend him to aid her in training. She needed to know how to defend herself when being ganged up on after all.

As much fun as Reborn was having taking it slow with the little angel, he needed to teach her flame control. The best way to do that was to unlock her flames. The gun didn't work it only hurt her and after she healed from the bullet wound she would hardly trust it. After seeing her heal Tsuna's stupid paper cut he came to the understanding that he needs to focus on that healing flame and expand it. It took him about a year to get a physical manifestation the natural way and tsuna looked happy that she wouldn't be getting hit like he did with him. That doesn't mean he went any easier than that. In fact, he pushed her harder on her physical training and once her flames were manifested he held no mercy. She was more inept with her flames at the age 11 than any mid ranking Mafioso.

"Reborn!" Izumi yelled as she went flying towards him only for him to swat her like a fly. He needed her to get better at evasive attacks when using her flames.

"Use the knowledge you gained from hand to hand and incorporate it in your flames, fire doesn't make that big of a difference."

"Yes Reborn" Izumi said as she attacking invasively after a few months she learned how to fly like her father. When she was twelve she could beat most mid class fighters. Reborn was fairly proud of her as he continued training her. He trained her furiously in the books as well. When she turned thirteen he tried to get Tsuna to enroll her into mafia school but he was against it and it was curious. Reborn didn't understand why. She was well educated, strong, and all she needed was social training and she would be top Mafioso. He continued to train her until her fifteenth birthday. Where he was off to do another job and give tsuna's precious angel a break. Unfortunately during his brief break the little angel disappeared.

Authors note: next chapter Izumi returns to the world of heroes. Sorry its short


	4. Chapter 4: New word? old world? I dunno

Izumi Reborn Chapter Four: a new world? Old world? I dunno…

* * *

Tsuna's P.O.V.

* * *

"Is Gianni here yet?" I asked Hayoto when I reached the doors. The cameras I have placed everywhere showing her pop straight out of existence. Like when we are hit with the 10 year bazooka except there isn't a bazooka. It doesn't matter though, because I will not let anything happen to my precious little angel, Izumi.

"No judimae his plane got delayed because of weather."

"where is he?"

"Switzerland, you told him he needed a break from inventing after Izumi almost got caught in the explosion caused by one of his experiements."

"right, do whatever you can to get him here as soon as possible, I'm going to call Reborn back from his mission. Izumi is more important than that contract."

"yes judimae"

"and Hayoto ?"

"Yes judimae"

"call me Tsuna, remember."

"hai, Decimo."

I sighed as Hayoto ran from the office with red cheeks, after all these years he hasn't changed. After calling and informing reborn I called up one of my mist guardians.

"Mukuro"

"Tsunayoshi-kun"

"I need you to look around the mansion for any use of mist flames, Izumi is missing."

"Izumi"

"She disappeared out of thin air."

"I'll investigate"

"thank you Mukuro"

the only reply after that was dial tone of him hanging up on me. At least he was looking for my beloved daughter. I know he cares for her just as much as I do, well maybe not as much as me but still. I am certain that we will find my daughter. The only question is when. I wonder where are are you?

Where are you my little angel?

* * *

Izumi P.O.V

* * *

Where am I?

I looked around and I am definitely not at the mansion or any of papa's training areas or rendezvous. The area I woke up in looked like a nurse's office but out the door I saw multiple rooms filled with chairs. Is this a school I never been before and I am sure this wasn't planned? Papa would never want me at a school for my safety he says. More like he hates schools. Reborn did say he didn't enjoy his school life too much. Especially his junior years. Unless pulled this off without talking to papa. He wanted me to go to school to try and build or join my own famigila like papa's.

"Young girl don't worry for I am gha-" a tall muscular blonde man surprised me and was so close so on reflex I kneed him in the groin, grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back before running off in a random direction. This place is so weird, maybe he is a sun user. He kind of reminds me of uncle Ryohei. It doesn't matter though because I need to get back to the mansion. Papa is going to be worried it look like its midday right now so that means I have been gone for at least a day. Maybe more since the location is unfamiliar. And that man he was speaking Japanese. That means I probably not in Italy at the moment. First things first I need to get outside and find a city name so I can pin point my location.

"Now where do you think you are going intruder?" a man with long dark hair a scarf that looked like bandages asked me as he leaned forward as if to attack. Alright Izumi remember what reborn said about these circumstances. Keep it low key and quiet when being sneaky and loud and flamboyant when marking yourself as a threat. Set fear in their eyes with silence and dread will follow with skill.

"Intruder? I feel more like I've been abducted. Is this about my father? If so then the threat has probably been heard?" I replied back looking for a weakness in his stance. My flames were more for healing than violence but I was able to increase the natural strength of my body through my flames. I'm not my father, I can't torch an island on brute force.

"abducted? Your father? Girl you got it wrong? We're heroes?" he said as he observed my face. But what's with that lie.

"Heroes? Heroes don't exist old man. And I apologize but no one is going to keep me here against my will" and with that I attacked, I thought I was doing pretty well considering the bruises didn't last a second but somehow I got tangled into his scarf which apparently is a weapon.

'let me go" I snarled at him.

"Not until you let us explain everything to you." He told me as he dragged me to the office to meet his boss. Who happened to be an odd white creature. I guess the Japanese also have big problems with human experiments. But I thought uncle Mukuro said him and uncle Kyoya said that they got rid of all that. I guess they were to late for this old rat.

"Hello little miss, I am principle Nezu and we will start our meeting once Almight gets here, I bet you have heard of him, no ?"

"No" I wonder is that the man I coldcocked? It doesn't matter too much I'll leave as soon as I see my opening besides. I do need information so they might give me enough details to where I can find Papa.

"You haven't heard of almight?"

"yes"

"You have heard of him?"

"No, I have not heard of Almight"

"That's odd he is one of the more popular heroes" Here we go again.

"again with the the hero thing"

"hmm?"

"She doesn't think heroes exist. I have a feeling the situation might be more complicated that we originally thought."

"Oh, well I guess if she doesn't exist in this world you could always take care of her."

"make the slacker do it, I refuse"

"I'm right here" I said as they continued to talk as if I wasn't even there they looked over at me in shock. "idiots" I whispered under my breath but I was certain they heard me. After all I am no bodies problem.

"I am here" the blonde said as he looked over me and frowned a little. "Young lady, what you did was not nice" I chuckled at that and he said it so seriously. I guess this is the Almight guy. He is the guy I coldcocked. Oh well, I was a little mean. But hey years with reborn had his personality rub off on me a little bit.

"sorry" I said as nicely as I could, considering the circumstances. The rat man, I mean Principle Nezu cleared his throat to gain our attention.

"any way before we start I believe that we should first gain the name of the young lady gracing us with here presence, hmm?" I stared at him before saying.

"Izumi" in a quiet mumble and their eyes widened.

"Izumi do you remember anything from your child hood like before your sixth birthday?" I frowned, where were they going with this?

"No I have amnesia; my memories became a new a little before papa rescued me."

"rescued?" _**SUNSHINE**_

"I rather not talk about that part of my past" I told them, looking them dead in the eye.

"She does match the description. Ad she disappeared out of no where and now she reappeared. Maybe it's a quirk. She could be late bloomer with a new quirk."

"that doesn't explain how she could have the flames and healing and regeneration? Four quirks? two is all I believe to be possible."

"it is similar maybe is she met with Mrs. Midoriya it could log some memories and-" Midoriya does sound familiar but everything else sounds like a tall tale. Heroes, world jumping, and a long lost mother? As if.

"but that is only if that is true she may not even be from here…" this is dragging on forever; I just want to get back to papa before he has another fit. He worries way too much.

"lets do a few test first to make sure she is a match" test, needles? They are so going to get it I thought as flung myself at Eraserhead as Nezu the talking rat called him.

"wait Izumi-chan calm down" Almight called out. Great three against one. I will not give in.

"No"

* * *

Tsuna P.O.V.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, you need to strop worrying to the extreme" Ryohei yelled in my ear. I sighed. It was not as easily as he said. My adorable precious little girl has just been stolen. All of my guardians have come over to check and see if they can find anything they can on what happened to my little Izumi. So far nothing. Mukuro said that there weren't any traces of sky flames and reborn says he never heard of anything like that. Shouchi couldn't find any traces of time travel on the area she disappeared at or anywhere on the entire premises. Now I'm waiting on my final and most dreaded option.

Byakuran

If we are lucky maybe she somehow traveled to another world and he can find a way to bring her back to me. I just never wanted that pervert near my daughter. I took every precaution to make sure that they never see each other. Always had izumi out of the country whenever he visited. Even on his surprise visits I had Mukuro or my father take out somewhere until he left. They said I was a little paranoid. But as a father it is my duty to protect my daughter every chance I got.

"boss, he's here"

"I' m here" Byakuran echoed the small jittery secretary.

* * *

Izumi P.O.V.

* * *

"How did we end up tied up?" Almight asked Erasher head as I pulled a little on the scarf to make sure it was escape proof.

'look nothing against you but nobody is ever going to touch a needle to my skin again, got it?" I told them and they nodded. I walked infront to the position I had them all facing.

"now that I have your attention we are going to get everything sorted out, first you say that I am in another world correct?" I asked them and they all nodded.

"have you ever heard of the vongola?" I asked them and they shook their head no.

'What are quirks?"

"it's a power the majority of the population have in this world like mine a human quirk, I bet you are wondering if I am a rat or a polar bear huh?" he said with a happy smile and I shook my head no

"that's not important, but it is proof that this is a different world, do you have any devices in this world or something being researched on alternate universe or parallel universe traveling?"

"no that sounds ridiculous" it does sound kind of ridiculous if you never seen it, but I have heard of it. I just was never allowed to meet the man who traveled.

"next question, why do any of you want to run test on me?" I asked them

"to see if you are related to Mrs. Midoriya Inko." Almight said

"just because of my name."

"you also fit her description and the amnesia would make perfect sense for the situation."

"I suppose but I will not participate in any test, I'll meet her but that is it."

"we also will like to keep tabs on you, so we will be requesting you to join Eraserhead's hero class"

"are heroes a big thing here or something?" I asked they kept going on and on about it.

"yes" they said together

"alright, but I've only been homeschooled before in my memory"

"gha- timed out" the big buff guy shrunk. I screamed did I pull the scarf too tight and bust his quirk bubble or something oh no the space made it loose their free.

"Hand me my scarf "Eraserhead said as he stood up and walked out of the room muttering about seeing me tomorrow and those fools can handle the rest of it. I'm not an it. Idiot.

"Well Ms. Izumi I will escort you to your previous living address "if I am that disappeared Izumi.

.

..

…

…

…

..

.

Turns out I was, when I saw her I did not remember her with any memories but I could not help the streams of tears that fell from my eyes at the sight of her. She looked so surprised to see me, saying that she thought I was dead and then when she found out about my amnesia she proceeded to find every picture she had. She had a lot of pictures and she prepared what was my favorite food. It was her Izumi's as well. Maybe I am her Izumi but all I feel like is a free loader. I do not remember her but I do believe she is my mother and one of the pictures she showed me had a blonde boy in it. For some reason I felt an uncontrollable rage towards him. As if he were one of the scientist that I hate. I wonder, why is this rage so loud. I feel lost and I feel found. I know my memories can be discovered here but I am away from Papa. I can't have both and I refuse to give up Papa. Should I even try to remember? I feel as if I am being mean to Mrs. Inko or kaa-san as she asked me to call. I am giving her someone she has mourned for years and I don't plan to stay. I plan to leave and be with papa and our family that loves us. All my wonderful uncles, the nice people who call papa boss, and Reborn who has been training me and making me into the person I am today. How could I possibly ever want to stay? I miss Papa's warm hugs. I miss all the funny fights that would happen at the table. The table with just kaa-san and me is so quiet. Even with Papa, we would find something to interrupt the silence. He may protest a little but he loves the madness as much as I do. Know the madness is silent. Instead of color I am in a least there's no yellow.


	5. Chapter 5: my first day

Authors Note:

This is supposing to be a slow build sad to happy story. Izumi has to come to turns to loosing everything she knew in exchange for everything she lost. The journey is suppose to help build her as a person as she discovers danger, love, adventure, and even herself. To have true happiness you must also have true sorrow. So yeah its going to be a little bit of a downer at first, but the adventure is just about to begin.

* * *

 **Izumi Reborn Chapter Five: the first day of class**

* * *

Izumi's P.O.V.

* * *

"Izumi-chan, are you ready for school?" school? Papa certainly sounds extra girly maybe it's a maid.

"Are you excited?" for what? I want to sleep more.

"Oh I just got my little girl back she is off to hero school? …" back…Kaa-san.

I woke up with a start and looked around. I wasn't home and now its all coming into focus. Yesterday really did happen, I really did get separated from my family and now I'm in a world where heroes exist. I apparently from mere and I met my mother. Someone who I have no real memories except the one I made last night.

* * *

*X* Flashback *X*

* * *

"izumi, my little izumi." Kaa-san said as she collapsed on top of me in a hug. Dragging us to our knees in her frantic hug. She seems so sad. I wish I remembered her. But he tears flow through my eyes and I return her hug against my will with just as much determination. Is this a mother's love? A love that I have forgotten and never truly longed for.

"hello" is the only word to escape my lips. It feels as if I am about to choke. How can I tell her that I do not hold any memories of her? That only my base instincts recognize her. I couldn't but at the same time I didn't have to. Maybe heroes exist? Maybe they don't. but I am grateful for Almight explaining things to her so I wouldn't have to. She was upset and happy.

I was too.

* * *

*X*Flashback*X*

* * *

I sighed as I got up and opened the box that held the school uniform, my first school uniform. My first school. I'm kind of excited for it. I never been to a school before. Papa always was against the idea of me going to school. Going to school is something girls my age do all of the time. The outfit was kinda cute.

.

..

…

…

…

..

.

'today we have a new student, she proved herself to me and the principle so no whining, now come in brat" I heard Eraserhead say and I entered the classroom. The air felt tense as if all of them were sizing me up and then there's a particular blonde I see. The sight of him gives me similar effects of aunt Bianchi's cooking. One time I tried it, it was the worst feeling in the world.

"my name is Izumi" I say and eraserhead sighs.

"full name"

"I am confused on what it is at the moment"

"use the one from this worl-place"

"alright"

" Midoriya Izumi, I was tr-tr-trapped in another world for years after disappearing and now I am here. Please take care of me." I said before bowing and Eraserhead looked at me disappointed. Oh, it was suppose to be a secret. Well what for? Its not like not talking about something makes it better. They should know I will abandon this world the first chance I get.

'deku?" the indigestion blonde asked me looking all kinds of mad. What for?

"Who?" I ask the crazy blonde.

"she also can't remember her past from being here last, save your squabbling until after class." Eraser head says before telling me to take a seat next to a boy with odd characteristics. Half of his hair was red and the other half red. His eyes were also mismatched mike uncle Mukuros. He looks kind of like royalty, he was very handsome. I probably should pay attention. Our first class was English and the odd teacher Mic-something. He was trying desperately not to boring, unfortunately he was failing. Is this the basis of school life? How dull, and all the questions were something entirely too easy.

After a few more classes it was lunch time. A cafeteria was certainly different from my usual ways of eating but the atmosphere. Was loud and cheerful. It felt more like a meal than the ones I had with mother. After we got fed by some odd looking man, I need to get use to these appearances, who apparently was a hero. Ildia-san educated on the inner workings of the society of this world for a little bit and Uraraka-chan was very nice. This world's light is very bright and cheerful.

* * *

Tsuna's P.O.V.

* * *

"Byakuran, did you find anything out." I asked my odd white haired marshmallow loving friend. And he smiled a small smile.

"She has been returned to her original world." Byakuran said and my eyes went wide.

"What?"

"think about it Tsunayoshi, who makes a perfect experiment than one who doesn't have anyone looking for her."

"I get it, but can we get her back?" I said as I fought the urgent feeling in my stomach. My hyper dying will was going crazy. Does this mean my Izumi is lost forever?

"She is where she belongs" He told me looking serious but I guess my face said something.

"but I suppose that we could try to make a machine and the decision will ultimately be left up to her." I let out a sigh and motioned Gianni and Shouchi to follow Byakuran's direction.

"Tsuna, are you sure this right?" Hayoto asked me and I sighed.

"I can't abandon my daughter; she deserves better than that."

"I'm sorry Judiame, please forgive me." He never changes, I thought as a smile crossed my face for the first time since Izumi disappeared.

* * *

Izumi's P.O.V.

* * *

our next class was hero training. Instead of Eraserhead like I thought would be teaching us, instead it was Almight. The one who reunited me with my mother and the one I brutalized lightly. I guess it wasn't that usual since everyone started acting odd. Like they all just received a gift from Uncle Kyoya. His gifts always have a lot of thought put into them.

"He's drawn differently than the rest of us, it gives me goose bumps." I heard someone say, but is he really. Sure he has pounds of muscles but so do other men. It just happens that all of my influences have slim muscular builds.

"That's his silver age costume…" He has multiple costumes? Silver age? How old is he? Are heroes a fad that's new? How long have there been heroes in this world?

'Its Almight…! Incredible he's really going to teach us!" Obviously, why else would he be here. I guess I would understand better if I actually grew up in this world. I wonder can I even get back to papa if I was originally born here. Can he find me, I have yet to find a way to get back and now I am hoping that Papa and my uncles can find a way back. I guess I should give it my all just in case the most horrible thing was to happen.

Nothing.

"Hero Basic Training" His loud voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold into heroes!" He's cheerfully over the top, obviously different than my others teachers.

Uncle Hayoto mutters and forgets your there, he gets lost in the art of teaching.

Uncle Takeshi strays from one topic to another before eventually settling on baseball somehow.

Papa always finds someone else to teach me unless it's about flying. Papa and I always have fun in our flying he says that there are not a lot of people can and then we play a game of tag in the air. He always wins but sometimes he pretends he looses to make me feel better. But I never feel bad when me and Papa have our flying lessons.

Uncle Kyoya's lessons are always nice unless he thinks I'm not paying attention then it becomes a hardcore training session. No one ignores a Hibari.

Uncle mukuro's teaching is always interrupted by something or someone and Aunt Chrome is often to quiet to hear and she often backtracks.

Uncle Ryohei's lessons are often too extreme for me to handle and reborn is always perfect. I just wish they didn't have a consequence for when I was wrong.

Aunt Bianchi is a good teacher as well, although it seems I am the only one who likes her food or can even digest it without gagging or something. Papa says I have an iron stomach and he even told me that I was a much better cook. Although I like aunt Bianchi's cooking from time to time.

"No time to dally. Today's activity is this!" Almight yelled out and held up a piece of paper that said battle.

"battle training!" Ah, I have experience in that. All of my uncle and reborn trained me at least a little bit.

"And for that you will need these..." He spread his arms out, "In accordance with your Quirk registry and the special forms you filled out before being admitted…" he said before the class erupted in cheers I jumped because I was surprised by the enthusiasm.

"Costumes!"

"Yeah"

"Midoriya, because of last minute and we know so little about you we had the design team create a costume around your size for this, you can modify and change it later. Now everyone change and head to Ground Beta."

We all headed to get changed and my face fell to the ground. I had a bright turquoise blue leotard with sleeves that covered my fore and middle fingers. It was accented with white stripes and a deep sea blue crest in the middle of my chest. It was shaped like the sun. It also came with matching boots that went up to my mid thighs and had a small mask for my face it was the same deep sea blue but with a small turquoise stone in the corners of my outer eyes. I suppose it was cute but it clung to my shape. Luckily it didn't feel tight, it only looked tight and it definitely wasn't baggy.

"Izumi-chan you look so cute" Uraraka said to me and smiled, she looked like an adorable pink spaceman.

"you do to Uraraka-chan" I told her before heading out the door and hearing Almight yell again.

"Shall we begin my wards?! Its time for battle training!" As he spoke in a very Ryohei way I looked around at all the costumes. It was a little funny to me because it was not a common occurrence but some of them looked pretty cool and then there were others. I glanced at the boy dressed up as a prince with an arched eyebrow. He winked at me and I flinched. That was a tad creepy. The grape haired boy was also looking at me and all the other girls lewdly. I have a feeling that it boys like him that my father didn't want me attending school.

"Oi Deku" the toxic blonde said walking up to me.

"There is that odd phrase again my name is Izumi."

"stop bullshitting me Deku."

"excuse me"

"we've know each other since birth you shitty girl, what do you think you are pulling, and that disappearing trick you pulled. You know how bad that made me look?"

"Look I don't remember you, I don't like the name you are calling me, so back off!" making him look bad. Like how stupid idiot. BAKA! He was so irritating. He grabbed my arm,

"are you saying that you don't remember me?"

"NO! Who are you? Why are you so annoying?" he stared at me before tsking and walking off. He didn't even answer me. What ever, I don't care. I just feel so frustrated, so mad and I didn't even know why? I'm so ready to channel it in this fight. A small amount of yellow flames flashed in my eyes as I felt the irritation fall over e in waves.

'Deku," he called me that name again

"I'll make you remember me." Why is it such a big deal. They are just memories. I don't need them.

"you have some serious issues" I mutter before Almight took the spotlight that we unknowingly took from him.

"Now, moving on to step two my young Wards, Indoor antipersonnel battle training. Villain battles are most commonly seen outside but statistically the more heinous villains statistically appear indoors." That makes sense, if you were to try to break the deals on opposing families the most resourceful mafiosa uses her surroundings to her benefit. You could use the sound structure or lack of o your benefit and leave the buildings crumbling to get away or corner your enemy. But those are only the sketchy ones reborn likes. There also ones where you must not leave a trace of you ever being there and swiping it out from under their nose and never let them know you were there.

"and the cleverest villains out there lurk indoors. "Oh he wasn't finished

"You will be placed in villain teams and hero teams and will face off in two on two battle indoors!" teams… I know no one. Not their quirks. Not their personalities. Nothing. Except Uraraka is nice, Ildia is uptight, and Blondie is annoying.

"So no basic training?" that's a good question. One on one would have been fun. And I wouldn't have to rely on strangers.

"practical experience teaches you the basics" Yes and no. Nothing is worse than being unprepared in one of reborn's training sessions. Unless you like feeling dead.

"The distinction here is you want be fighting disposable robots"I tilted my head robots like Shouichi's pets? And as I was questioning myself everyone was firing off more questions than Almight could handle. I don't think he was made to handle teaching very well. I never been taught by a professional teacher really. But I can tell he is lacking in prowess. He resorted to a script. Reading straight from a script is disrespectful to the audience. Or atleast that's what reborn said when he was teaching me a speech course. Every time I would look down towards my script he would through pepples at me and through harder if I didn't dodge. And faster is I did dodge. There really is no pleasing him I suppose. Thinking back on it.

When all the chaos came to a close I was teamed up with the half red and half white haired boy and we were going against blondie and Ildia-kun.

.

..

…

…

…

..

.

"Hey, I'm Izumi Vong- Midoriya, we should know each others name if we are going to be working together." I told him, trying to play nice. After all I want to past my official school test. I can't let all the stuff reborn and my uncles taught me. I will carry their teachings in my heart through this battle.

"just stay out of my way I'll handle it." What did he just say.

"try not to be a jerk and tell me your name ok" I said trying so hard to be nice that it left an unnaturally sweet taste in my mouth. He looked at me shocked then covered half of his body in ice.

"My name Todoroki Shouto and I will handle the battle with my ice quirk. I don't want to hurt you on accident by freezing you." He said as seriously as possible and I arched a brow.

"You can't honestly believe that your first attack will always work right?"

"I can handle the reprecussions if it does not, but it should be fine just stay out of the way alright."

"NO" I said before I could help it and then I turned to him, "And don't worry about hurting me I can handle it. I took a small knife I found hidden in one of my pockes-amazing something this tight has hidden pockets- and slit my wrist to where you could see the bone and showed him. His eyes widened and shock and he opened his mouth to say something and he reached to try to stop the bleeding but by the time he grabbed my wrist, I was done healing.

"I promise to stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. I want to participate and you are not going to stop me. Besides I have a feeling things won't go as smoothly as you want them to.

'Alright" he said staring at me as I turned to walk ahead to our battle ground. I looked back he was still standing there looking at me and I smiled. "Are you coming or what?" he looked slightly up before he started walking. I wonder, what was he staring at.

* * *

Next Chapter: Tsuna and the gang finally figure out the key but there are problems then there are answers and Izumi battles along with Todoroki Shouto to defeat Bakugo Katsuki and her acquaintance Ildina-kun.


	6. Chapter 6: a battle, a will, a way

Sorry its been a while since I've updated but here is another chapter.

( Tsuna and the gang finally figure out the key but there are problems then there are answers and Izumi battles along with Todoroki Shouto to defeat Bakugo Katsuki and her acquaintance Iida-kun.)

Chapter 6: a battle, a will, and a way

Izumi and Todoroki proceeded into the building and immediately, Todoroki froze the entire building. Ice danced around the walls with thick crystallization and the floor was covered in ice at least three inches thick. Izumi looked at it in shock. She heard him say it was an ice quirk but this was her first time seeing a quirk in action.

"Wow, you're amazing." Izumi said as she examined the ice.

It was beautiful and deadly. Something she has never really seen before. Nothing like her father's ice that she has barely ever saw. Her uncle's illusions never quite shined this brightly either; Nor her aunts. It was truly otherworldly, guess that's a given considering she technically is in another world. with a shake of her head Izumi broke her feet loose with a little help from her sun flames and turned to him with a grin. He just looked at her with a bland stare and marched ahead.

"Okay then," Izumi said confused, she doesn't have very much experience with people outside her family or any at all come to think of it. Her dad was a little overprotective. Maybe he was like uncle Kyoya, quiet with worlds and lets his actions speak for him instead. Though normally his actions say challenge papa or uncle reborn and sometimes attack uncle Mukuro unprovoked. (Izumi admires Mukuro a bit too much, he was the one that found her after all and shares a similar past of being experimented on.)

With that in mind, Izumi followed after Todoroki, wondering if it was really going to be as easy as he planned it to be…

"DEKU!"

an eye twitched happened upon Izumi's face and she turned to Todoroki with an 'I told you so,' expression on her face. And internally cursed. Ofcourse the blonde who was obviously obsessed with her would get free. "I'll handle him, that title is getting on my nerves," Izumi told Todoroki and he nodded as he headed onwards to find the bomb. Speaking of bombs the blonde tried to throw a few explosions in Izumi's face. Her eyes widened as she dodged the attack and landed behind him to attack from behind. He blocked her attack but stumbled at her next words.

"shut it bomb bitch" she yelled as she knocked him to the ground and pinned his hands to his back. Her legs pinning his to make it hard for him to get up. She also had his hands facing downwards, towards his back. Making his quirk more harmful to him then to her. A nice little trick reborn taught her when facing flame users.

"get off me Deku!" he yelled at me and I smirked. Reborn's attitude tends to where on me and all of his students.

"What can't escape kaachan" I said before I froze. Where did that come from.

"heroes win" I heard Allmight announced before I blacked out.

" _kaachan" a small green haired girl yelled chasing after a boy he was leaving her behind without a second thought. "kaachan" she yelled again before a sound boomed into her head._

 _USELESS DEKU_

 _Then the boy turned and pushed the girl and she tumbled off a cliff and into the arms of a madman._

Izumi woke with a gasp and looked around the room breathing heavily. She saw Todoroki in the room with her.

"Why are you here?" she asked him and he replied with a similar question.

"Why did you faint?" she looked him in the eyes and frowned.

"I I don't know, I said something I didn't know and I saw a boy pushing me off a cliff, I think, I … I don't know." Izumi trailed off muttering, a habit she cannot consciously control. Who was that boy. Was he why she landed in the arms of her torturers? Is she really from this world? Can she never go back? What about her family? What about her dad? Papa had been so wonderful to her. She cannot betray him by locking herself away in this world. If she regains her memories, could she never return? Does it even matter? Is a return to papa possible? How can she go on here? Its so lonely here? Where is papa? Is he trying to help her? Can he reach her? Is there any hope here at all?

Todoroki gasped as he saw her tears fall from her eyes. He could have just left her to her thoughts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But he didn't.

With Tsuna and company:

"Judaime" Gokudera said to Tsuna as he paced around in the lab.

"I'm sorry Hayoto, I'm just worried for my little girl. She is probably alone and scared right now. I just want her to know I'm here. Even if she wants to stay in that world, I want her to have the option of choosing which world she wants to be in. I was robbed of certain choices in my life, but it was for the better. I don't want to rob her from her decisions. She is so much smarter than I was. I know that whatever she decides, she will be happy."

"Dame Tsuna, you really created a mess no haven't you." A teenage reborn said landing in the window seal, looking way too relax in such an uncomfortable position.

"a true hitman can appear relaxed in any situation; now, where has Izumi gone." Tsuna sighed it was going to be a long day.

"What are you doing?" Izumi asked the bicolored teen who was following her.

"I'm walking you home" Todoroki said simply with his hands in his pockets looking at her through his bangs. Izumi thought he looked cute but still frowned.

"You don't have to; I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She pointed out as she continued on her way.

"And you fainted today," He reminded her and she blushed. She turned around to face him. Face him like all of her obstacles and challenges. Is he one?

"That was because I remembered something, it won't happen again." He raised an eyebrow at that.

"You can't control that, and why?" Todoroki said.

"Why what?" Izumi questioned.

"Why don't you want to remember?" He clarified for her.

"I, its not that I don't want to remember. Its that its irrelevant. Why should I remember or make memories here only to abandon them when I return home?" He got quiet at that. Is that how she is viewing it.

"What if you don't return to your home, aren't you originally from this world?" He voiced the question that has been bothering her and she froze.

"why do you care?" she asked him and he just looked at her for a moment.

"I find you to be … interesting." He said before he began to leave and head to his own home. His father would probably grill him for being late for their afternoon training session.

"where are you going, I thought you were walking me home?" Izumi asked shocked, he followed her this far and no he is just giving up and he can't just leave it like that.

" I believe the situation is handled I'll see you tomorrow Midoriya." He said and her cheeks puffed.

"what? And call me Izumi!" she shouted at him and he waved before she turned around and was met face to face with the bomb bitch himself. Bakugo Katsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi Deku… I mean Izu, ugh Midoriya, fuck I only want to call you deku but I'm being nice cuz you don't remember. Fuck fuckity fuck. You remember me some right?" He is definitely a rough character and him trying to be nice is so weird.

"…"

"Oi say something Dek- er what do I call you?" He gave in, I pondered for a bit before asking.

"Why do you call me Deku?" He froze before shrugging. Why did he freeze? Did he do something?

"'Cause you are Deku, your not the useless Deku from the past but a different Deku but Deku is still Deku." His logic is flawed.

"I would rather if you did not walk me home, a suspicious character as your self is not healthy for my healing mind." Izumi tried to say as nicely as possibl. The blonde bomb bitch was something she rather not get close too he was like a bomb just waiting to go off and she rather not face an explosion again today.

"We're neighbors, I'm not walking you home you shitty deku" He told her and she blinked.

"Oh, I thought you were just weird and obsessed with me?" Izumi questioned.

"Why would I be obsessed with a shitty deku like you?" He shouted with his face turning red. Him obsessed with Deku. No way!

"You were pretty prominent that my amnesia was fake?" Izumi pointed out to him.

"How could you just forget us ?" Izumi's face scrunched up its not like she planned to be an experiment. Its not like she wanted to forget. How dare he insinuate such.

"Its not like I planned to go through everything, you stupid bomb bitch!" Izumi shouted out in rage at him.

Who are you calling a bomb bitch?" Bakugo shouted back looking shocked. This little Deku has a backbone and mouth on her. The Deku he knew would never cuss or curse. Ofcourse the Deku he knew was really young, but hey so was he and that never stopped him. He really hopes that nickname doesn't stick.

"the walking blonde bomb with a personality disorder" She said casually.

"My personality is just fine!" Bakugo yelled with his face tuning red. This little Deku is not going to be easy to get along with.

"Yeah and Uncle Kyoya plans get-togethers with uncle Mukuro so they can go dancing in the rain." Izumi said in jest. Giggling internally at the image of her two volatile uncles dancing the tango.

"Huh?" 'who are they?' bakugo thought confused.

"Umm, nothing its this way right?" Izumi said trying to change the subject but he directed it differently. Even if she is in another world they might still hear her thoughts. They always seem to know what is going on.

"Why did you call me Kaachan?" he asked her seriously and she froze.

"I, I don't know it just came out." She said stuttering a bit then cursing herself internally, she has been jittering out words all day. Reborn would be so disappointed.

"So is my name the first thing you remember?" He asked looking smug and happy she remembered him before anything else.

"Don't look so smug, I rather not remember such an asshole." She said before running ahead, leaving him behind.

He just watched as she ran into her house and slammed the door shut.

Huh.

So she remembered me first. I wonder what she remembered.

 _Nothing good, kaachan. Nothing good._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Wait, what do I call you?" he called

"Alright, Tsu-kun, I got it to where we can send one person at a time." Byakuran told Tsuna.

"Awesome-wait, were not bringing her back?" Tsuna asked disheartened.

"I only have a way to go for about a week before that person pops back." Ahh, well at least he could see his baby girl again.

"Okay who wants to go Tsuna has an important meeting this week." Reborn said taking control.

"what, I need to see- EEK" Tsuna started to say before being threatened by Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, you will not shrink on your Vongola duties, Your daughter will be fine. I trained her well." Reborn said with a confident gleam in his eye. When is he not confident. Maye Tsuna saw pride instead. They are all proud of his little Izu.

"but family is more important…"

"You can wait who is going and don't make me ask again.

Authors Note:

Okay who do you think should go and see Izumi ?

I'll make this a pole that I'll check before the next update just write the name in a review.

I added a poll on my profile page for voting.


	7. omakeauthors note

Omakes, Tie Breakers , responses, and AO3

Poll results

Gokudera: III

Hibari: III

Reborn: II

Yamamoto:I

Mukuro: I

Chrome: I

Author notes:

O_0 I wasn't expecting a tie so I need a tie breaker I'll write a few Omakes I thought of when I read your reviews.

 _"I VOTE KYOYA OR TAKESHI... The reason I said Takeshi or Kyoya is because Takeshi is cause Takeshi is a Rain and has a calming presence but is also reliable when it comes to battle. Kyoya while being a battle freak can protect Izumi while still being far enough without causing too much damage... Okay maybe just Takeshi. Another reason being is that Lambo is not really the right person to send in my opinion, at least not alone. Mukuro would make everyone except Izumi uncomfortable. Hayato, do you really need me to explain I mean even though they are older he is a storm so having him and Katsuki together would mean a big explosion. Chrome would be fine but remember she needs Mukuro for her organs and we don't know if Dimension Travel will cause his most flame to vanish from hers. Ryohei would just be want to challenge anyone that looks strong, then probably ask to join the family or something like that. Reborn would also be okay but I think he rather stick with Tsuna to make sure that Tsuna is not slacking and doing his job as a boss. Any one in the Varia is out obviously, if rather not send the girls as they can't really defend themselves in a quirk filled world. And I think I covered everyone."_

 _-Princess of the Phonex_

I have this story set in a timeline where Chrome is capable of using her own mist flames to create her organs so there would be no need for her reliance on his flames and since they are older Tsuna does take his job more seriously he just gets distracted and Reborn takes great joy in punishing him for slight distractions. As for Varia and the girls, well they will come into play later in different ways. I appreciate your review and I definitely had a few ideas that popped into my mind when I read this comment.

Izumi: 15

Lambo: 24

Reborn: appears 24

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome: 34

Hibari, Mukuro, Royhei: 35

Omake one: Takashi

"Uncle Taka, why are we playing baseball" Izumi asked her uncle while looking at her classmates divided into separate teams. Eraserhead was a referee and Almight was beside the score board, which for some reason was a dry erase board.

"Hahaha, Lil Izu, baseball helps everything." Izumi tilted her head to the side. That didn't make any sense.

"Oi why does the half and half freak get Izu" Bakugo the red team captain shouted at him and Izumi sweat dropped.

"Because he said her name first, it's fun to pick your own team," He said smiling and Todoroki blinked at seeing someone so oddly happy.

"You are odd,"

"Haha, Izumi highschool life is good for you , see all the memories making." He said hugging his little green haired neice.

.

.

.

.

.

"who the hell are you" Bakugo asked a dark figure that started attacking him after he finished talking to Izumi,

'For making the little bird sad, I will bite you to death" Hibari said as he attacked and even with his quirk, bakugo was beaten ruthlessly by izumi's overprotective uncle Kyo.

Another thing I would like to address would be the 29 reviews that I couldn't really translate but When I typed them into Google search to translate I kept being seeing Archive, AO3 and similar results. So I will be trying to get onto this page because of these. I'm sorry I couldn't properly understand your reviews. I enjoy knowing how the random ideas that pop into my head affect others. It makes me feel happy every time I read a review.

Okay the Tie breaker is going to be between Gokudera and Hibari so here are a few omakes to help sway your vote.

Omake one: Gokudera

"you fucking brat, how dare you insult hime-sama?! Get back here you little brat!" BOOM

"what you going to do you old fart" Explosion

"What did you say,you fucking brat!"

"You heard me old man"

"Uncle haya please stop"

"Stay out of this Deku.."

'Don't insult hime"

"…explosion vs explosion is just bad."

Omake one: Hibari

"Little bird" Uncle Kyo said petting my head.

"uncle Kyo, how did you find me, is dad here." Izumi asked looking up at her uncle with big emerald eyes.

"Hn"

"he isn't and its just you, im glad to see you uncle kyo" Izumi said hugging her, her classmates(forgotten in the background) gasped at her. He only said 'hn'.

"hn"

"Yes everything is going well I just miss you all."

"hn"

"Ive been staying with my birthmother, her name is Midoriya Inko"

"hn"

"they are my classmates and not all of them are herbivores"

"hn'

"No I don't have a crush on anyone, how could you think that? I just find some people interesting"

"hn"

"I know that was what you were thinking"

"hn"

"No, you can't bite him-them to death"

Omake two: Gokudera

"Its so horrible" Gokudera cried biting into his handkerchief as he watched their little princess flirt and spar with the bicolor bastard that was trying his hardest to sway little Izu into staying in this world with him.

"it's okay, all children must grow up" Inko said trying to console Gokudera as he cried over his little niece.

"but she's so pure and kind, no one deserves her" He said sniffling

"Romance is a faze all young women and young men go through eventually. You remember when you were her age."

"I wasn't flirting; I was fighting in mafia famigila battles."

"Izumi deserves the freedom and right to find love."

"izu in love, Judiame will never live through this"

Omake two: Hibari

"Uncle Kyo" Izumi said as he uncle appeared before her in front of Shigaraki he looked around and noticed his niece and all the herbivores around glared the herbivore that was attacking his little bird.

"for attacking little bird, I will bite you to death" Kyoya said before jumping and trying to attack shigaraki only to come face to face with Nomu.

"Nomu kill this virus, he wasn't suppose to interfere with our game." Shigaraki wined out in a yell.

"Oh," Uncle Kyo said before activating his purple flames and attacking the nomu ripping into it and destroying it piece by piece.

While this was going on Izumi went to her professor to help him.

"who is that?"

"my uncle, he enjoys biting people to death. I think the nomu is a person; either way, Uncle Kyo seems to be having fun. My uncles are a little over protective." Izumi ended with a large smile.

Hibari or Gokudera

Kyoya Hayato


	8. Chapter 7: Villains and an uncle(edited)

Poll results

Hibari:IIIIII (6+) more were added as I wrote

Gokydera:I (1)

We have a winner and its Hibari Kyoya. Now its time to start writing it.

Chapter seven: The Hibari effect.

Tsuna's World:

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I have an announcement: Byakuran has made it possible for only one of us to visit Izumi in her world." Tsuna said with a straight face even though he was torn apart by not being able to see his own little sunflower.

"Judaime, since you are not able to go then I will surely-" Gokudera started

"Haha, I want to see izu-chan-"Yamamoto interupted

"Oi Oi , you all know I'm her favorite-" Mukuro stated.

"I also want to see Izumi-chan bossu." Chrome added.

*eye twitch* - Hibarai

GROAN

"Tsu-kun, I brought the dimension gun, who should I hit?" Byakuran asked cheerily as he bust through the door of the discussion board room.

" Byakuran, not now," Tsuna said before chaos started once again.

"teme wait for" Gokudera started at Byakuran,

Wait, just calm down"

BOOM

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oops" Byakuran said with a smile looking at Tsuna.

"What happened?"

"One of your Guardians went to see your daughter"

Tsuna looked around and saw that the only person in the room that wasn't there was the only one who hadn't said anything and surprisingly hasn't attacked anyone. Mukuro was on his best behavior because he wanted to go. That was the only reason a fight hadn't broken out physically.

"why Kyoya?" Why not?

Izumi's world:

"You do know that I can walk well enough by myself, right?" Izumi reminded Todoroki with a smile, as he walked her through the campus to their class. This was the seventh day he decided to do this and Izumi wasn't going to lie to herself, she enjoyed his company.

" I never know when you might on me. . . again" He replied smiling walking a little faster to avoid being hit by her.

"Shut up, Todoroki" She said as she swat at him and he caught her arm and looked down at her.

"Call me Shouto" He told her and she blushed and looked away from him.

"you, you are so informal for someone who acts like a gentleman." She said looking up at him with through her lashes with a few of her bangs falling over her eyes. He smiled at her and her breath caught.

.

.

.

.

.

"TODOROKI-SAN AND MIDORIYA-SAN, PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION ARE EXTREMELY IMPROPER FOR SCHOOL GROUNDS AND ALSO YOU ARE A FEW FEET FROM THE CLASSROOM. YOU ARE NOT ONLY BEING INDECIENT BUT BLOCKING THE PASSAGE WAY TO THE CLASSROOM. ALSO-"

Idia was interrupted by Uraraka as she bumped him out of the way to address Midoriya and Todoroki.

"I didn't know you two were a couple, when did this happen. Midori-chan, you have to tell me everything." Both Shouto and Izumi blushed

"Midori-chan?" she questioned.

"hm, I thought it might be a cute name for you." Izumi stared at her bewildered.

"Just call me Izumi, I don't mind and I would prefer it."

"Okay Izu-chan" Izumi sighed with a smile, at least the nickname was one she heard and doesn't mind. She wiggled out of Shouto's grip and headed over to her seat where she listened to the beginning of her lesson. Apparently it was going to be a different type of class. They were going somewhere to have a class with three teachers.

'wonder how this is going to turn out?'

Tsuna's world:

"Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun" Byakuran said while Tsuna had him tied upside-down with hyper dying will mode activated. Reborn was sitting to the side looking very proud as his student tormented his fellow mafia boss.

"Byakuran, do you have any idea what you did?" Tsuna said walking around byakuran as he spun slowly in a circular motion.

"I sent Kyoya-kun to Izumi right?" Byakuran said as he twisted his head about and wiggled like a worm.

"oh so you did know, you purposely sent Kyoya to Izumi and did not wait for my choice or even words to say on my behalf to my daughter?" Tsuna said with eyes flashing. Had his … well not a friend, more than aquantience. Not an enemy. Not an ally. Really he was just a useful pain.

"tsu-chan" Byakuran said trying to calm his friend dow.

"byakuran, do you want me to kill you" Tsuna said putting a hand on his side stopping him from spinning. He looked down at him with a smile as the contasious sadism that comes with reborns tutoring kicked into tsuna's mentality.

"you wouldn't" Byakuran said not quite as confidently as he wished. But he knew deep in his heart that Tsuna wouldn't kill him over this. It took a lot out of him when he was killed by a younger and more inexperience verson in some pocket of time. He actually might kill him now that he is a little seasoned.

"I wouldn't" Tsuna said and Byakuran relaxed.

"but I might let my guardian ,who had a chance to go but didn't get the chance because you stole it , have a moment with you while I go work on some files in my office." He added as he walked out the door with a smirk so similar to the dark haired teen that followed him out of the room. So very proud of the fluffy haired mafia boss.

"but you hate paperwork" Byakuran added, not really wanting to deal with the guardians but at least the most violent was out.

"mukuro will be first" Tsuna said with a smile.

"tsunayoshi" Byakuran tried to plead because Mukuro had the capability to be as bad or worse than Hibari when it came to little Izumi. Who he recently found out was a favorite uncle of the the little girl, Izumi.

*Knock .Knock*

"oh, Mukuro is here" Tsuna said opening the door to let Mukuro in as he exited.

"Tsunayoshi"

"TSUNAYOSHI"

Izumi's World:

Izumi looked around at the strangers around her called her classmates. She is still unfamiliar with the majority of them. And the boy with the whistle is starting to annoy her. She thought looking over at him as they got on the bus. He seemed sort of bossy.

"I don't understand the point of the lines Iida-kun." Izumi said looking at the bus. This was her first field trip and first time on any form of buss as well.

"I didn't think it was this kind of bus." Iidia said and Izumi tilted her head.

"There's different kind of busses?" Izumi asked and everyone looked at here.

"You've never been on a bus?" Iida asked her.

"Yes, my father didn't trust any institution with my safety and anytime before that I don't remember." Izumi said thinking proudly of her father. He always meant well.

"That's a little odd isn't it?" Uraraka asked kind of confused.

"Is it? My father does have enemies to watch out for. He just wants the best. Though Reborn-san said my dad was just paranoid." Izumi asked. To her it made perfect sense. Papa made sure that no one would ever hurt her.

"Reborn-san?" She questioned the unfamiliar name. of course it would be foreign in this world/

"he was my dads tutor as well as mine. He is the most amazing person ever. He taught me how to fight as well as academics." Izumi explained with a smile. Talking about her precious people always brought a smile to her face.

"he sounds very … prestigious." Iidia added after the explanation.

"he is the world's greatest hitman" Izumi said on reflex with a smile.

"Hitman?" all of them asked alarmed.

"Yes, he's the best!" Izumi was not fazed at their worried glances.

"a hitman is a villan" Iidia informed her.

"don't worry reborn is a good guy. Not many have my dad's trust. Though we are in a different world." Izumi explained. Reborn-san would never hurt her. He would protect her if anything but more likely just watch with a proud smile in a hiding place like usual.

"you must care a lot about them" Uraraka said after a moment. Her friend was raised by crime family?

"they are my family and I love them." Are they villians?

"Izumi-chan is so cute." A frog themed girl sitting next to her said. Causing her to turn shocked. They never spoke until now.

"eh" Izumi didn't really know what to say.

"I say whatever comes to mind, Izumi-chan." She continued on as if Izumi didn't say anything.

"um" Izumi mumbled.

"you can call me Tsu-chan" Tsu-chan informed her

"okay…" Izumi replied. Atleast she had a name to address.

"Your quirk is kind of like endevor's" She mentioned.

"who is Endevor?" Izumi questioned

"Not quite just kind of looks like it but Midoriya's flames are yellow." Kirishima pointed out for her.

'Why are they yellow?" mina asked, joining the discussion.

"they actually are use to heal and strengthen my current abilities" Izumi added.

"healing!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"It's a really flashy quirk. My hardening is good against strong opponents but doesn't look like much." Kirishima added.

'That's actually pretty cool, I never seen anything like it. Everyone is so unique and amazing. And I can definitely see fighting potential." Izumi said with her eyes lighting up like they do when ever she starts documenting. Her fingers twitch with the need to write. Unfortunately she didn't have a book. She loved analyzing potential.

"oH" he blushed, "but it probably wouldn't help with poularity" why is that important.

"My naval lazer is super flashy" Interesting.

"but it gives you stomach aches" Mina pointed.

"that isn't good" Izumi added, the power almost seemed pointless.

"if were talking flashy its got to be bakugo or Todoroki." Kirishima said.

"bomb bitch?" Izumi asked. Explosions weren't that rare in her opinion. They happen quite often around her life.

"his personality isn't good." Mina added.

"he definitely won't be popular" Tsu-chan said.

"who asked you and don't call me bomb bitch" Bomb bitch yelled out.

"Though I think Shouto would be very popular; he has an amazing quirk, it is what you call flashy, plus he is attractive." Izumi added with a smile. Drawing attention to herself.

"you think he's attractive." Mina said with a girlish squeal being barely suppressed.

"I'm just stating facts." Izumi said with her face resembling strawberries. Green on top of a red face with her freckles acting as the seeds.

"Were here so quiet down." Aizawa said interrupting her discussion

.

.

.

.

.

They got out to go into a building with a dome shape. Before entering they met someone who looked similar to a man in a spacesuit. Apparently she was a hero to help them learn today. This world has a lot of heroes. Uraraka-chan fan-girled beside her and she learned bits and pieces about her. How she was a rescue hero with a blackhole quirk. It was interesting to Izumi. There are so many strange people and its exciting to meet them all. They went inside and saw constructions of all kinds af disaster zones. It would be a paradise for reborn to torture his latest student with. Emi-chan uncle Dino's daughter. She was so small and cute and really the only person somewhat close to her age.

Before they could start the class, the hero teacher began a lesson about danger and control of powers. About her own and possibly there's. After she finished strange people with killing intent entered into the building. Izumi looked and tensed about the same time Eraserhead tried to Thirteen to protect them and possibly escape. Before that an odd quirk was used and everyone got separated. Izumi ended up with Diaper baby and Tsu-chan.

Tsuna's World 

Tsuna sighed as he sat down his coffee beside pile c of his overwhelming paperwork.

"I hope Izu doesn't get into any trouble. My little baby is so fragile.

Izumi's world: Kyoya arrives (rewritten…an idea appeared after I posted.)

'Whoa" Izumi said as she struggled to gain her balance in the air, almost face planting into unknown waters. She leveled her flames until she had a clear view of her surroundings.

'Okay, where am I now?" Izumi muttered to herself.

"Izumi-chan, over here" Tsu-chan shouted and Izumi flew over to a boat where two of her classmates were located. There were also a variety of water based quirk people surrounding them.

"what's our situation?" Izumi asked as she landed in front of them.

"Whoa, you can fly so cool." Said diaper baby as he inched closer to her.

"hmn," Izumi hummed as she avoided being grabbed by the pervert.

"it looks like we were separated from the rest with that mist like quirk." Tsu-chan said from her spot on Izumi's right.

"So amazing" Izumi said with sparkling eyes. She loved learning about all these things called quirks. Their simply amazing.

"quit fan-girling they are villains. There trying to kill us. What is wrong with you. Aren't you scared." Crybaby cried.

"No"

.

.

.

.

.

"Lets handle these enemies" Izumi added after a moment of silence with her emerald eyes turning into Topaz.

"eek" Mineta screamed

'Why did you enter the hero course?" Tsu-chan asked him after seeing so much cowardice.

" I want to be close the beautiful bo-" Izumi hit his head with a pout on her face.

"You are the kind of guy my uncles told me to kill on contact." Izumi said with little flames flaking around her eyes.

"Kill?" he wined.

"Lets due this, the one with the least hits loses." Izumi said with a smile. She wouldn't lose this time, she always lost to her family.

" umm Izumi-chan?" Tsu-chan asked or tried to before Izumi shout out of the boat and went after the villains. They were easy targets with her training. Her win was… it was a landslide.

"Should I of gave a countdown, it seems I took all the fun for myself." Izumi asked looking confused.

"Fun?" He really needs to grow a pair, a cowardly pervert is going to get on her last nerves.

"lets head towards the others" Tsu-chan said snapping out of it.

"Should I of…?" Izumi still didn't have her answer, but she followed her classmates.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

Kyoya looked around as he stood in an arena surrounded by extremely odd looking crowd. There was a moment of silence before one decide to approach.

"Dude, are you here to help attack the kids…" wrong thing to say to Kyoya as he started attacking the crowd. Attacking kids? What kids? Is Izumi being attacked? If she is hurt, he will have her heal them so he could bite them to death all over again.

"were saved," Kaminari sighed as he relaxed along with kyoka and Momo.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

"Izumi-chan where are you going" Tsu-chan said as she noticed her classmate start turning towards the plaza.

"I want to go to where the action is, I also want to check on our teacher Erserhead." Izumi replied.

"Midoriya" Mineta whined at his crazy female classmate.

"Izumi-chan, Aizawa-sensei wouldn't want us to interfere or get in his way."Tsu-chan tried to reason with Izumi.

"aren't you curious to see how he is hadeling it after being outnumbered so harshly," Izumi said inching closer and closer to the area of attention.

"Midoriya"

"come on, we won't interfere. Just check up on our sensei." Izumi said with a smile. She loved observing but she also had this sick feeling in her gut. As if something was off and she couldn't place it.

Tsuna's World:

"I'm worried Reborn-san" Gokudera said pacing in front of the acrobano growing in irritation.

"and why would that be" Reborn replied after taking a sip of his espresso.

"Its boss, he actually finished all of his paperwork and is asking about treaties." Gokudera said biting his thumbnail on his left hand.

'hmm, he is doing his job for once" Reborn nodded in content. His plan for Tsuna getting up to date on his paperwork worked.

"he's burying himself work because he is morning Izumi" Gokudera cried.

"be patient, it's a good thing" Reborn said walking away. He was done and not worried Izumi was well prepared on her own and having the cloud guardian there. There was nothing to worry about. He thinks.

"yes reborn-san" Gokudera said sighing. Reborn was always right.

Izumi's World:

When the finally found Eraserhead, they also found out about the madman's quirk. He could disinergrate whatever he touches into dust. Its kind of like he has acid hands only much worse.

Izumi gasped at such a dangerous ability. So far everything has seemed whimsical but not anymore. He was extremely dangerous and even though she was confident in her abilities and skills. She was still cautious of what could happen. She was feeling something she hasn't felt since papa rescued her. Helpless. But even so her heart went out. She wanted no needed to help she leaned forward and Tsu-chan held her arm.

"Don't" Tsu-chan mouthed at her and Izumi nodded.

They didn't need to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. Yet, seeing their teacher take such a beating was horrible. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks as a secondary villain took the stage. He was the purple mist man. The one who sent them to the boat, apparently he has been trying to take out the thirteen hero Uraraka-san was so fond of and while doing so Iidia-san escaped to get pro heroes to help.

They were saved. Tsu-chan and Mineta both visibly relaxed but Izumi has been taught better. Never let your guard down in front of an enemy. Especially one who seems as emotionally unstable as the one before her.

"Its Game over, Game Over!" he wined loudly like a spoiled child upset that he couldn't attack the main boss.

"It would seem so" the mist man, Kurogiri, as the man informed them added.

"We can't tackle the main boss but we can do a few side quest." The man with hands said his red eyes flashing between the fingers and Izumi felt her gut twist. What was he planning?

"Side quest?" Kurogiri asked.

"We can't get Allmight, but we can get rid of some of his brats." He said shooting out towards them faster than they could react.

Before Izumi could react, Tomura had his hand against Tsu-chan's face but nothing looked and saw her teacher stopping the quirk from acting against them before his face was smashed against the pavement once more.

"I thought he was out of commission, stupid side character." He wined and Izumi acted. She had to act now or she would regret it.

"Izumi no" Tsu-chan said and Izumi flew out of the water and went for an attack only to be hit by the beast. The nomu.

"Oh a fast one are you, the nomu protects me" Tomura informed her.

"Not really Izumi said avoiding the Nomu and throwing a few flames towards him and he jumped back narrowing his eyes. Sure he flames don't really have the ability to hurt him but he doesn't know that. Might as well be a brat, but damn is this Nomu irritating. Nothing she throws works.

"get out of here" Aizawa-sensei tries to tell them but Izumi wasn't hearing it. Injured people are not rational in her mind. All she had to do was stall the villains until help came.

"I AM HERE" She heard before Almight appeared before them attacking the Nomu.

'almight" she heard her two classmates cheer.

She pouted, they didn't cheer for her and she was doing well at stalling but then that's all she was doing.

"Take Aizawa and get out of here, I got it now. No need to worry, for I am here." That was going to get old fast wasn't it.

She and the others headed to their sensei but before they picked him up Izumi had an idea. She lit her flames and brought them to his wounds healing him fairly fast.

"This isn't the place" He tried to tell her.

"I know but I need to go back I feel something is about to happen." She informed. She may not have her fathers Hyper Intuition but she normally had a good gut.

"I'll heal enough for you to get over there for now, I'll continue later." Izumi informed before heading over to the battle. When she arrived she saw a very impressive fight but Almight was freezing up and having difficulties. She flew up there to land a hit and to help apparently a few others agreed because she saw Shouto, Bomb bitch and Kirishima-kun.

She landed beside Shouto and asked him,

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard that they were planning something for Almight and decided to head over here" He told her and she gasped as she saw the handsy man without a hand on his face. She would of fell back if it wasn't for Shouto putting a hand against the small of her back.

"deku?" Bomb bitch asked her as she went white as a sheet.

The action sequence continued on without her paying to much mind because that face was the same. Sure it seemed younger but the face was the same as the one that tormented her. He had the face of that madman that captured her and made her life hell. That made her forget whatever life she briefly had here. The man that experimented on her. The one who called her _**SUNSHINE**_.

'he has the same face" She whispered and Shouto knew that she wasn't alright. Before anything more could happen though the cavalry arrived and everyone was escorted out. She was ready to head home when she saw a familiar face… and he was being questioned by the police.

'I hope he didn't kill any one important' Izumi thought as she left Shouto's side to greet her uncle.

"Uncle Kyo." Izumi said throwing herself at the man and the chaos ensued

.

.

.

"Midoriya-chan you know this man?" One of her classmates asked as she hugged her uncle.

'Yep this is my Uncle Kyo, he's amazing" Izumi said proudly.

"Hn" Kyoya dropped his irritated look for a smile as his little bird.

"You can call him Hibari-san" She informed them.

"Your uncle is totally kickass, he defeated ever guy at an extreme pace and he found the entrance and was asking for his bird." Kaminari informed her and Izumi flushed red.

"Uncle Kyo, don't call me a bird to strangers. They won't know its me and it's embarrassing." Izumi complained.

'Little bird" Kyoya said petting her head and Izumi pouted even more and her surrounded classmates just stared.

After the questioning of her uncle and her world and all the cross dimension traveling mess, Izumi headed over to her home with her uncle. It was a good thing her mom had a spare room for guest at their house. Hopefully she won't mind helping out her uncle. Izumi smiled. She had her family and boy did she need it. She just knew that man was going to give her nightmares.

As Izumi was heading out Shouto ran up to her before she left with her uncle.

"Izumi wait!" He said and she paused.

"Whats up?" she asked and he handed her a piece of paper it had a number on it. And Izumi turned into a strawberry,

"I want you to call me if you need to talk" he said before heading over to a man with pubes of fire. That's a weird quirk. But also interesting. A fire quirk is the closest to what we use in our world.

Authors Note:

Not enough Kyoya? I know but he will be involved more in the next chapter. This was like an introduction to him. Next chapter we will tackle Endeavor, Izumi's feeling, and Kyoya will teach a special class to Class 1A.

I'm sorry that I'm not good at writing battle sequences but now the plot has moved forward, onto fun, drama, and class life.


	9. Chapter 8 : Hibari's class

Authors Note:

* * *

The ending of the last chapter was edited for plot purposes in the future, including this chapter if you have not read the reedited ending then please do so. Thank you and sorry for sounding like a warning script that comes before the comprehension portion of a state test.

* * *

Chapter eight: Hibari's class

* * *

Izumi's World:

* * *

Izumi was twisting and turning in her bed rather violently and the reason was because some monsters never rest. Especially those that come at night. Izumi was reliving memories best left forgotten but that face that she so desperately wants to forget keeps coming back.

"No, help, Almight, Kaachan, Kaa-san" Baby Izu was crying out as she was strapped down onto a cold medical table. Painfully inserted with thick needles.

"Now this will hurt a lot" the madman giggled as large quantities of yellow was forced into her bloodstream.

"Help" she screamed repeatedly before having mouth covered up by the man,

"Shut up, no one that can hear you cares and as for saving you. No one would. "he yelled at her angrily before adding some electric pads to zap her as punishment.

"every time you yell I zap okay" He said and Izumi began a long painful journey in how to be quiet.

"zap Zap Zap" he began to sing as he left the room and flunkies came in to continue the 'treatment'.

"Electricity for the stubborn one" One would say when the results became irritating.

Izumi squirmed as she began to shake from the electric shocks.

Izumi

The pain was so horrible; why couldn't it stop.

Izumi

Why did she have to be put through this again?

Izumi wake up

Again?

Wake up Izumi

Wakeup? Again? What

Izumi and with a splash of water Izumi drew in a deep breath and let out a high pitched scream. She blinked and noticed she was back at Inko- her mom's house. She wasn't strapped down. Even knowing that she was safe didn't stop the tears.

"I thought it was over with, I thought it was real? Why am I remembering all this? I don't want? Uncle Kyo" Izumi said as she noticed who was holding her. She cried into his arms and he held her gently.

"Shh" he said looking over his shoulder at the older women who came in and heard her daughter screaming, she noticed how the room was a mess. And the bruises on her daughter from bagging herself around in her sleep. She managed to leave impressions on the wall from some of her unconscious struggles.

"My baby, what happened to my baby?" She couldn't help but questioned and Kyoya glared at her and asked her to leave and that he would explain to her but Izumi was more important right now. She looked at him in shock but headed out the room. Her own eyes filling with tears over her baby girl. The little girl that she barely knows who feels more comfortable with this stranger than her birth mother. She was feeling really upset with her motherly instincts.

"Izumi," Kyoya spoke to his little bird. He never speaks too much but the presence he brings alone, helps.

"I had a memory, back when I first was caught." Izumi said acknowledging her terrible past. Trembling slightly. The past is the past and is no longer present but the memories would not let her live in the present. Not after seeing that man's face. It reminded her of her most terrible tormentor. The one who started it all.

"Hn" he said rubbing her back. If he let her talk it out it would be all better.

.

.

.

He thinks at least.

And so Izumi cried herself back to sleep, explaining what she wished never happened. Each word making everything more real but bottling up hasn't helped her any. Let out, forget about it. They both hurt so much. How can she ever move from her past when it keeps catching her every chance it gets? What course could she take? Should she take. Will it always haunt her?

In the Living room

"What are you saying" Inko asked after Kyoya explained, or tried to in as few words as possible, Izumi's situation and night terrors.

"Hn" Kyoya replied getting up and heading back to bed. He was tired and not one to repeat himself.

"wait, that's not an answer. I don't even know what that 'hn' is suppose to mean." Inko said and Kyoya sighed before going into the guest room. He needed one of the talkative herbivores for this. Crowding and questioning was irritating him.

"can't you answer a few more questions. I want to know more about my daughter." She asked and he sighed once more.

"Know the current, the past is irrelevant." He said shutting the door and leaving Inko speechless.

"I know that but I still want to understand and help her. Is it wrong that I want to be able to help her? I feel as if I fail as a mom?" Inko said in a whisper before heading to her own room to attempt to sleep. It really was hard to bond with her daughter when she already had such dependable family figures. She wonders "does she have a mom in that world?" One that I could never compare to? One that will always outshine me? Will I never gain the daughter I lost? I know she isn't a baby like she was but I still want that bond. How can I bond with my baby? My little Izumi, isn't mine anymore.

With these thoughts plaguing her mind, tears streamed down her face and created puddles on her pillow.

* * *

Tsuna's World

* * *

"Judiamine, are you alright" Gokudera asked the brooding brunette.

"hai" Tsuna mumbled before a plate of toxic food was placed in front of him.

"You should eat, sulking over Izumi-chan won't help you" Bianchi said looking at her poisonous platter of what appeared to be purple lasagna with vibrant pink toast.

"I wonder what pink toast taste likes "Tsuna muttered going to grab a bite before Gokudera stopped him.

"No boss, it will kill you." Gokudera said trying to throw the food to the floor.

"It won't if you have love brat. It was made to help with love." Bianchi said stopping him and holding the food once more.

"No it was made by you so that makes it horrible." Gokudera said arguing trying to grab the plate.

"You brat" Bianchi said kicking him in chest and laying it down in front of Tsuna once more.

"Tsuna don't eat it." Gokudera said getting up to save his friend and boss.

"You can if you have love," Bianchi said slamming a fist on the table and the plate fell onto the ground. Melting the Persian rug and a good majority of the hard wood flooring.

"ah" Bianchi said in shock. She was sure it wasn't poisonous this time.

"The tenth is safe" Gokudera relaxed before he heard a crack.

"What is that sound?" Tsuna asked looking at his right hand man before the floor gave way and the three and the table fell to the level below them.

"Judiamine are you alright?' Gokudera popped out of the rubble first.

"more paperwork" Tsuna moaned. Why does it happen continuously?

* * *

Izumi's World:

* * *

"Uncle Kyo, your going to be teaching a class today?" Izumi asked her uncle in complete shock.

"Hn" he replied eating his rice at the dinner table where the three were currently eating breakfast.

"Isn't that exciting, Izu-chan" Inko said to her daughter trying to get closer.

"Hm, can you call me Izumi ,Izu-chan sounds kind of off." Izumi told her mother feeling a bit awkward. She knows in her heart that this woman was the mother who loves her. But right now, she feels like a stranger. At times it feels like they are close and others, well it feels like they are strangers. They kind of are, they know next to nothing about each other.

"… okay Izumi-chan" Her mother said with a forced smile and Izumi suddenly felt extremely sad. Maybe it would have been better if she just let her mom call her that.

"Thanks kaa-san" Izumi said with a forced smile of her own, in an attempt to console her mother. Their awkward tension didn't go unnoticed.

"Little bird, lets head out." The tension would only get thicker at this rate.

"already but school doesn't start for another 2 hours." Inko said, upset at her daughter's departure and the distance that seems to be growing.

"um" Izumi said unsure, normally she wouldn't leave for a little while later.

"we need a head start, I'm unsure of this territory." Her uncle explained moving to grab his black coat he always seemed to wear.

"oh, well. Have a nice day." Inko said and was petted on the head by Uncle Kyo.

"be good, little Herbivore." Inko blushed and became confused.

"herbivore?" she questioned.

"Uncle Kyo has his own way of addressing people." Izumi replied following her uncle out the door.

.

.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

.

.

"hello Izumi, you're here earlier than usual." Shouto said walking up to Izumi.

"Oh hey, you're here pretty early as well." Izumi said tucking a fluffy lock of emerald hair behind her ear.

"I couldn't wait to get out of the house, what about you?" Shouto said.

"bad morning with your dad?" She asked him and he narrowed his eyes.

"yes, but you avoided the question." He said catching her and she laughed.

"Ha ha you got me, it's a really beautiful morning huh?' Izumi asked in a last ditch attempt.

"Izumi." He said

"Ha, my memories are coming back." Izumi said frowning.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked walking with her.

"They were suppressed not from injuries, they're painful." Izumi said with a pained look in her eyes.

"I think that if you are ready to remember them, then you are ready to heal." He said and she sucked in a breath.

"I don't want to remember." She said and Shouto grabbed her hand.

"You know I am here if they ever seem too painful, right?' He asked her and Izumi blinked and squeezed his hand.

"I do and if you want I could come with you to visit your mother." She said and he stopped.

"Izumi I don't know if I can." He said

"And I don't know how to handle having a mother out of nowhere. Its awkward, but I know that you will feel better if you talk to her." Izumi said and he hesitated before replying.

"If I go, I'll be sure to take you with me." he said finally.

"You mean when." She sang at him before dancing away from him, catching him off guard.

"get back here." He said as he went after. Trying to catch her and all the tense emotions they felt faded away into laughter. The company of shared sorrows equaled out for them.

"catch me" Izumi said barely dodging his arms as he came quit close.

"Izumi-chan, you know I will." He attempted to tease and Izumi blushed before she bumped into a character.

"Oop, sorry "Izumi said looking up to her uncle looking slightly angered.

.

.

.

"Hi uncle kyo, this is my friend Shouto" Izumi said backing up, unused to seeing an angry uncle.

"Shouto?" he questioned.

"Todoroki Shouto, a pleasure to meet you, sir." Shouto said bowing and Kyoya went stiff.

His little bird had boy that was a friend.

His little bird was smiling and flirting with a boy.

Hs little bird was on first name basis with a boy.

A boy from Japan, so the etiquette meant them to be close.

.

.

.

his little bird has a boyfriend? A mate in the making?

A dark purple aura flared and both students took a step back.

"Uncle Kyo, are you ok?" Izumi asked hesitantly.

"Hn" Kyoya said looking Todoroki up and down. He would have to be tested.

"Uncle kyo?" izumi said not liking the look in her uncle's eyes.

"The principle asked for your help in the infirmary." Hibari said staring Todoroki in the eyes. Making him slightly nervous.

'You mean the nurses office?" Izumi asked her uncle.

"Hn" he replied.

"are you going to walk with me?" Izumi asked her uncle.

"Hn" he replied.

.

.

.

"Okay, Shouto do you want to come with me?' Izumi asked and he was about to go when her uncle put a hand on the boy's shoulder and all the links clicked in her head. Her uncle wanted to bite her friend to death and that was not okay with her.

"Um" he said looking confused.

"of course you do." Izumi said dragging him along and leaving her uncle behind.

* * *

Tsuna's world

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, how could you leave me with him. For days!" Byakuran cried hugging tsuna's legs.

"You deserved it." Tsuna said without a hint of guilt even if he did forget about him in his moping fazes.

"Your so mean." Byakuran said before running out of the room. He was not about to be tormented by another guardian, he was going to annoy- er- see his own guardians.

"Mukuro, are you feeling better." Tsuna asked one of two of his mist guardians.

"You forgot didn't you." Mukuro accused but wasn't too mad. Tsuna was always a little soft to him.

"hn" Tsuna attempted to imitate Hibari but was hit upside the head by Chrome.

"Bossu, that's not cute." Chrome deadpanned from behind him and Tsuna smiled. The feeling was warmer than it has been since Izumi left but still a little chilly.

* * *

Izumi's world

* * *

"what was that about?" Shouto asked Izumi as they walked into the infirmary.

" I think my uncle wants to kill you." Izumi says nonchalantly and Shouto stared at her.

"Don't worry I won't let him; I like you too much." Izumi said smiling and Shouto has a light blush on his cheeks. His blush caused Izumi to blush.

"I'm glad, little strawberry." He said smiling back.

'haha, he actually calls me little bird not strawberry." Izumi said to him.

"I know but Your blush and your freckles make you look like a strawberry." He said and Izumi blushed harder and glared at him. She swats at him as they came to a stop.

"Hello Midoriya-chan and Todoroki-kun, I'm glad to see you this morning." Principle Nezu said stopping the two from there horse play.

"Hn" Izumi said mimicking her uncle and Shouto snorted.

?- nezu

"Did you need something from me?" Izumi asked knowing her uncle sent her here for a reason.

"yes young Midoriya-chan, I've heard that you have healing capabilities. I would like a demonstration with your teacher." He said and nodded and walked and saw her teacher.

"Okay" Izumi said lighting her flame and bringing her hand to the core of the body.

Aizawa's eyes widened seeing fire so close to his body. Shouto furrowed his brow at her action, he has only known fire to hurt never to heal. Izumi placed her hand flat against his chest and her flame disappeared. His body began to glow as his entire began to heal at a fast rate and it wasn't long until his entire body was healed. The bags under eyes disappeared.

"Amazing" Nezu said looking at the result.

"Are you alright." Shouto asked, not knowing what the drawback might be for that ability.

"I'm fine." She said, why wouldn't she be.

"Aizawa-san, how are you feeling?" Nezu asked.

"I'm fine, I need to get ready for class and you two need to head over there as well." Aizawa said and the two student headed to class.

"oh Aizawa-san I thought you would be more exhausted so you have a guest teacher, Hibari-san." Nezu said and Aizawa glared at him.

"he hates large crowds." Aizawa said remembering how he threatened the media.

"He is an excellent combat specialist." He took down over half the villains at the incident.

"he might kill one of the boys over his overprotective nature of his niece." He said remembering the death glare he gave the grabby grape themed student.

.

.

.

"You won't let that happen." Nezu said after a moment.

"I couldn't stop it if I was exhausted." Aizawa said remembering the 'reason' behind the teaching aid.

"hahhaha" Nezu attempted to laugh his problem away and backed away towards the door,

"laughing doesn't solve the problem." Aizawa said stopping him from his fleeing attempt.

"I will see you later Aizawa-san I'm sure your students will be happy to see you." Nezu said before he successfully abandoned the teacher.

Aizawa sighed as he headed off to his classroom for the chaos that awaited him. He wondered how horrible this day was going to be. He was going to be with someone who may not have basic people skills let alone teaching abilities. He was sure this was a disaster waiting to happen. How could that psychotic rat allow this to happen?

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

"Okay what do you have planned today?" Aizawa asked Kyoya and he blinked at him.

"Hibari?" Aizawa prompted him.

"I will see where the herbivores stand." Kyoya replied after a moment.

"Herbivores?" Aizawa prompted him.

"when I know their strength then they will bite each other to death." Kyoya added.

"bite to death?" Aizawa questioned.

"the first step is to test them." Kyoya said as he stepped forward.

"How are you test them?" Aizawa asked but was ignored,

"each one of you herbivores will attack me and I will sort your levels for sparing groups." Kyoya addressed the class and Aizawa face palmed. He had a face forward approach. He just hoped the students weren't permanently damaged by this odd personality.

"Hibari-sensei! Will we be able to use our quirks?" Ildia asked the cloud guardian.

"Come at with all you have if you wish to not be bitten to death." Kyoya replied and a lot of the students got nervous.

"Uncle Kyoya calls beating up people biting them to death, but he normally doesn't kill anyone. Just extremely injured." Izumi added so her classmates would quit freaking out.

"hn" Kyoya said in response to Izumi's explanation.

"what? You were freaking them out Uncle Kyo." Izumi said to her uncle.

"Hn" he added.

"whatever uncle Kyo." Izumi said to her uncle kyoya's response. She was not feeding his ego.

"Hn" Kyoya said and petted her hair.

"Uncle Kyo stop it." Izumi said patting her hair back down.

"hn" he said.

"Fine I'll go first as example Uncle." Izumi said.

"how do you understand that much from a simple 'hn' sound?" Uraraka asked her and she shrugged.

"I'm used to it." Izumi replied and the testing of their abilities began.

Izumi did pretty well against her uncle. They knew each others moves fairly well since they sparred fairly frequently. Though the fight did impress her classmates and although she definitely lost. He was just a complete beast.

"Not bad little bird." Her uncle said patting her head and she scrunched up her nose at him.

Next up was Mineta. The grape crybaby. He was so pathetic that Kyoya was annoyed.

"you are at the bottom of the pack, pathetic herbivore." Uncle Kyoya said before stepping on one of his balls and then Mineta began bragging and got a Tonfa to the face.

"never let your guard down before an enemy unless you want to die." Uncle Kyoya said as purple flames disintegrated the purple goo under his foot.

"excellent Information. So much to learn from one so experienced. I am excited to see what I will learn." Iidia said getting ready for his turn.

His performance went quite well and Kyoya commended him on his speed but that was all he ended as soon as he was caught.

"You have a good speed but your strength is lacking. Work on your attacks and be less predictable." Uncle Kyoya said and Iidia bowed with his head hitting the ground.

"Thank you Sensei, I will take all your words of wisdom to heart." He yelled and Hibari's eyebrow twitched. He appreciated the respect but he was a loud herbivore.

"hn" was his reply.

Next was kaminari and his stupidity kicked in after one attack. Kyoya picked the idiot up and addressed the class.

"always have a backup attack. Expecting your first hit will land will get you killed." Kyoya was taking his teaching spot serious.

" I'm so nervous" Hagakure said as she took off her gloves. She didn't last long and Kyoya stared at her invisible form.

"You are too predictable, also learn how to hit," He said and was getting sad at the level. He hated fighting weaklings. Other student went and finally one came along that interested him.

"So manly" Eihiro said as he blocked an attack with hardening.

"Oh" Kyoya said and he upped the level he had and began going stronger against the teen before he went flying out of the area.

"Hn, not bad young herbivore." Kyoya told him and Eijiro silently cheered. His body hurt from the beating but he got the best review so far.

Next was Bakugo and Kyoya commended him as well. He was an exceptional fighter and even though he was loud and annoying to the guardian, he had potential.

"Not bad but learn to keep your mouth shut." Kyoya said throwing the boy on his back and was met with laughter. The boy must talk to much.

Last but not least was Todoroki, and Izumi was nervous.

"Good luck Shouto." Izumi said inching as close as she could get if her uncle went to far.

The fight was intense and it was obvious that he had the strongest quirk out of the bunch. He also had more of a combat background than the others. This as well as him being smart was making Kyoya like him a bit more. But he was still trying to taint his beloved little bird, so Kyoya did push him a bit harder and Shouto was able to land a hit on Kyoya and then he was down.

"you are almost an omnivore, but hurt my Izumi and you won't be able to breath. Ever again." Kyoya said to the exhausted boy.

"Is it over?" Mina asked and Aizawa relied.

"No this was a test of strength, now according to your level you will be sparring each other." And all the class groaned.

Bakugo vs. Eijiro

Izumi vs. Todoroki

Kaminari vs. Ayoma

Shoji vs. Tokoyami

Mina vs Tsuyu

Kyoka vs. Momo

Ojiro vs. Sato

Koji vs. Mineta

Uraraka vs Sero

Ildia vs. hagakure

"get started" Kyoya said.

"we don't get to observe the others fight?" Iidia asked.

"the others fighting will be distractions for you, and you will be focusing on your battle. Try to bite your enemy to death."Kyoya said and class continued and Hibari went to get some water. He was unused to this much talking and the crowd was annoying him. But the chosen mate of his little bird was the best of the flock. That was quite alright with him, the almost omnivore was quite interesting. He was proud of his little bird. He was also quiet. That was another positive. Izumi seemed to care for him. A very nice turn of events. Unfortunately, the omnivore boss will probably be very upset.

* * *

Authors note:

* * *

Next up is a date and a change. Kyoya is heading back and someone else is coming. I wonder who? Who should be there for UA tournament?


End file.
